hotdiggedydemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wacky Game Jokez, 4 Kidz!
Wacky Game Jokez, 4 Kidz! was an Internet comedy series that was created by Max Gilardi, and is a production of Video Game Videos. The series was broadcast on Newgrounds and YouTube. It premiered on February 16, 2010 whilst the final episode was uploaded on the 19th of October in 2010, 10 episodes have been released. Despite its name, it is inappropriate for kids. Set in New York City, New York, WGJ4K is the story of Mickey the Dick (Max Gilardi), a New York street thug who is kidnapped by the evil corporation, VGV (Video Game Videos). Against his will, he is forced to write, direct and star in a video game comedy show broadcasted on the internet (Wacky Game Jokez, 4 Kidz!), along with his more willing film crew, Eric (Harry Shearer) and June (Max Gilardi) while under the supervision of the Boss (Max Gilardi). On occasion, Wacky Game Jokez, 4 Kidz! airs on PONY.MOV TV during short breaks under the rating of TV-MA. The episode "Robert Burgless" is uncensored because it is not meant to be seen by the "viewers". The series has only one season created and Max Gilardi statedhere that he has no intention of making a second season. Cast and Crew *Max Gilardi - Creator, Writer, Animator, Executive Producer, voices of Mickey the Dick, Eric, June and The Boss *Hania Lee - Music Composer and Performer *Yotam Perel - voice of the Goomba ("Mickey's co-host on the Wisenheimers Podcast") and is responsible for Mickeys Chin Redesign. *Lauren Elkins - Featured Art ("Confirmed 4 Brawl") *Spencer Campbell - Special Thanks *Simon McClure - Special Thanks Guest Stars *Arin "Egoraptor" Hanson - voiced himself ("Game Chat") *"Happy" Harry Partridge - voiced himself ("Game Chat") *Tom Fulp - voiced himself ("Psychic Surgery") *We Weren't Invited - featured music ("Psychic Surgery") Reception People like it and people hate it, just like how the world operates. Characters Main Characters Mickey the Dick Mickey the Dick (played by Max Gilardi) is the writer, director and star of VGV's Wacky Game Jokez, 4 Kidz. He formerly lived as a small time crook on the streets of New York City as he robbed liqour stores, sold crack, stole car stereos, and mugged people. This was his normal life until he was abducted by the evil corporation, VGV. Since the kidnapping, Mickey has been kept in the building against his will to create WGJ4K for reasons not explained. Eric Eric (played by Max Gilardi) is a part of the film crew that works with Mickey on 'WGJ4K'. Unlike Mickey's existence at VGV, Eric seems to be willing to create videos. His love for video games is evident as he believes them to be the greatest gift to mankind and the sole reason the universe was created. He is overweight and his face is covered with acne. He also claims to be a robot and has antennae protruding from his head. June June (played by Max Gilardi) is a large breasted member of the film crew that works with Mickey on WGJ4K. Like Eric, June seems to be willing to create videos and believes that video games are God's greatest gift to mankind. Throughout the series, June has been portrayed as an unintelligent, oblivious, carefree girl gamer enthusiast making clear to everyone that even though she is a girl, she is capable of beating anyone at video games even when no one has questioned that ability. Secondary Characters The Boss The Boss (played by Max Gilardi) is the "Editor of Chief" of VGV. He appears to have the same persona as a cliché police chief with his no nonsense attitude often yelling at Mickey and his reckless behavior. The Boss (along with anyone else) is the target of Mickey's abuse, such as being spat on and having his lamps and other VGV equipment broken. He is your normal average Italian bastard as some people might think. Nonetheless, the Boss still encourages Mickey to do his job, offering him the best equipment, a "top-notch" film crew, and his respect. Of course, he is mocked. He and Mickey have "decided" that Mickey fulfill a quota of film work a day. It has been shown he is willing to use agressive force, as seen when Mickey tried to quit and the Boss pulled a gun at him. However, he is reluctant as he failed to shoot Mickey when inclined. He is the first character to guess to Mickey's reason for being a dick, and has only appeared in three episodes thus far: "Mickey's Predicament", "The Tough Guy Front", and "Top 10 Hottest Game Chicks". It has been confirmed by Max Gilardi that the Boss is not Mickey's father. Robert Burgless Robert Burgless is an unseen "fan" of Wacky Game Jokez, 4 Kidz. In episode seven ("Robert Burgless"), he wrote a letter to VGV saying the show isn't really wacky and it's mostly Mickey being mean to June and Eric. So the crew makes respond to his letter and makes the show more wacky. Robert Burgless is extremely incompetent in his typing as shown in his letter (refers Mickey as "Mikey", June as "Jane", and spelling typos as calling'' WGJ4K ''"Wacky Game Jokes For Kids" Mickey forgets the z as well, and spelling appropriate wrong). Because of this, Mickey compares his fans and crew to Robert whenever he thinks they are incompetent. Catzilla '''Catzilla '''is a demonic, green cat that isn't seen until the VGV logo. Its purpose is to mainly jumpscare the audience with a suprise appearance and a ear piercing screech. Not much is known about this creature, and it may technically not be a character. In "Mickey's Rebuttal", Mickey and the Cat apparantly switched places at one point. The cat appeared in the title card, and Mickey appeared in the VGV logo using an unconvincing "SCRAAAAAAAA". It is unknown how these events transpired. Episodes Season 1 Theme Song The opening theme has lyrics by Billy Blabara and music by Charlotte Hiy. Lyrics Mickey is a small time crook in the slums of NYC He was stolen off the streets by an evil corporation called VGV He is forced to write, direct, and star in a video game comedy Broadcast on the net, doo do doo With his film crew, doo do doo While simultaneously making unfunny films that he hates ('cuz they're about video games) Mickey also plans his devious escapes It's Wacky Game Jokes, 4 Kidz!Category:Series Category:Max Gilardi External links *http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/527798 - Episode 1 - Mickey's Predicament *http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/530913 - Episode 2 - Game Chat *http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/531829 - Episode 3 - Twilight Princess Review *http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/535417 - Episode 4 - Mario vs. Sonic *http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/537934 - Episode 5 - Psychic Surgery *http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/541525 - Episode 6 - Tough Guy Front *http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/543322 - Episode 7 - Robert Burgless *http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/546339 - Episode 8 - Confirmed 4 Brawl *http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/548349 - Episode 9 - Mickey's Rebuttal *http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/551245 - Episode 10 - Hottest Game chicks Category:Series Category:Max Gilardi